


Bundle of Nerves, Bundle of Joy

by Itme_nofaithleft



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Deaf Character, Hospitals, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itme_nofaithleft/pseuds/Itme_nofaithleft
Summary: So my brother let us know that his girlfriend is expecting and well... Set me in the mood to write this.I know it's not my best but I wanted to get it out. I'll probably edit it at a later date.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 9





	Bundle of Nerves, Bundle of Joy

Dan bit his lip harshly, leg bouncing nervously as he stared out the window of the cab they were in. He was nervous, but excited. A jumble of anxious nerves that made him want to shout with joy and break down crying all at once.  
He looked over as Phil put a hand on his knee, "you okay? " He heard the question immediately but it took him a moment to process it's meaning.  
"Hmm? Oh yeah just... I don't know nervous I guess... Excited too though. Worried and overjoyed that this is finally happening, " He spoke softly, taking his husbands hand into his and gently linking them together.  
Phil gave a soft laugh and nodded, "I know what you mean.... It'll be okay though. We can do this. We're ready for it." He kissed him gently and Dan visibly relaxed against him.  
"I know... We've been talking about this for years, we've done everything we can to prepare for this. " He gave Phil's hand a gently squeeze and turned his attention back to the world outside their cab, "I'm just worried I'll mess something up... "  
"That's a good thing. It means you want to do your best and make their life the best you can, regardless of what happens. "  
"They could be anything and I'd still love them. I'm... I'm going to do my best for them, " He nodded, immediately tensing up again as they pulled into the parking lot.  
"She's in there waiting for us, " Phil spoke up after a few moments of tense silence, "are you ready to go see our baby? "  
Dan set his jaw and nodded, getting out of the car as Phil paid their fare. He shifted his weight nervously and chewed on his lip as he waited for Phil to walk inside with him. He took his hand instantly when he was close enough to do so. Phil gave him a small nod and a supportive smile.  
They both took a deep breath to prepare themselves before going inside and heading straight to the front desk of the maternity ward of the hospital.  
The woman looked up and smiled at him, "Mr. And Mr. Howell-Lester I presume? " She asked and Phil nodded in confirmation, "they're in room 329. Go ahead and make your way down, " She gestured down the hallway to their left and Dan looked nervously at Phil who nodded and led him toward the room.  
Immediately Dan looked to the baby next to the bed, gasping softly, "oh! Oh Phil look at her! " He went to the baby's side and cooked over her, "she's so beautiful! " He smiled up at him as Phil went to the tired looking mother in the bed to talk to her.  
"We tried to get here sooner, I'm sorry we weren't here for her birth, "  
She shook her head and signed that it was fine.  
"Is the baby...? "  
She interrupted him by signing that it was too soon to tell, and he nodded.  
"It doesn't matter. We'll love her regardless, " He told her which got a bright smile from her.  
"Can I hold her? " Dan spoke up, looking hopeful and smiled when she nodded, scooping up the small child and cradling her against his chest, "oh Phil... "  
Phil smiled and went to his side, looking down at the baby and putting his arm around Dan, "she's beautiful, " He kissed him gently, "our beautiful girl. "


End file.
